halolegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:FallingMan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Halo Legends Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the ASCW-22 AE-HPHE Shell page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Snapatchu (Talk) 10:31, October 26, 2009 Editing My Stuff Ask me first, kay. Welcome ! Matt's pretty cool (most of the time =/), but I hope your cool too. Need any help message me. Warning The way you have been acting on the IRC is unacceptable. Insulting other users, cussing profusely, and constantly spamming and trolling is not allowed. Stop, or you'll have to be banned for rule breaking. Indeed. Kindly refrain from your unacceptable conduct, and follow the IRC rules or lose the privlage or using it. Thank you. Immaturity Why do you have to be such a dickhead...why can't you just leave everyone alone? No one wants you here, get lost. And I don't know how you found those letters but Andrew's gonna kill you when I tell him. And yes, I would. FYI We don't like trolls like you who are constantly on people. Plus, I think Stephen has put up with you enough. I know we have. Athena32 has had enough of you too. And thats why yur articles are gone. Your articles were deleted on the basis that they were perhaps not yours to begin with. Through action of Athena32 he made it obvious that they were letters to someone else. Athena32 requested their deletion as "personal matters", which seeing as you two are related, can be a plausible adaptation to deletion standards. As you have caused trouble with this wikia prior to this, I can only trust the words of Athena32 and not yours. Until you can prove that you are capable of cooperating with all the users and rules of the wiki/IRC I will be carefully observing your actions. If you want those specific articles resurrected, get approval from Athena32. -- Oi thar Knave: Rawr FallingMan; Following talks in the IRC involving your conduct on the IRC and this Wiki, we have determined you are, but a Troll. For this reason, action was taken and your rights to access theses have been rovoked. Stephen has warned you an multiple occasions on the IRC and, despite much argument from myself the last time, he kept you unbanned. However, this time, you are banned. And the business with Athena32...well, what you did was wrong anyway. Also, to your lack of warnings, please check your talk page, and you will see; not one, but two warnings. If you wish to bring it higher, go right ahead. But just realize we have the grounds and means to keep you banned for good. Thank you for blowing this off, Indeed he is right. We had warned you several times on the IRC and on the wiki, each for severe offenses which we do take seriously. Had your offenses been far lesser there would be more warnings. As we have given you quite a long time to change your attitude and Trolling ways (much more so than another wikia would have), and you have not changed at all, we do have the right to restrict you from this wikia for the sake of the existing community. --